


Morning Shines It All Away

by clytemnestras



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slow dancing in a burning room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shines It All Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> (au timeline where 1x02 happens like three months later and involves less peril)

When they were sixteen, Lauren Jackson from two doors down would always light a cig and lean out of rose's bedroom window, the pink lace of her underwear peeking out under the edge of her jean-shorts. She would lean out the window, blow smoke in a plume towards the sky and say she wanted to  _watch the world burn_.  
  
Rose never quite got it - not when lauren stole her first kiss to "practise", or when she'd slide into rose's bed when her dad had come back drunk and vicious. Not even when she knocked out Billy Nathan for calling Rose a slag. Rose never hungered much for destruction - violence, maybe, pain even. But not something so mindless.  
  
And yet there was the world, burning up in front of her, and nothing had ever looked so breathtaking.  
  
That could mean a lot of things, though. Because sixteen year old Rose never ran away far enough to loose sight of the Powell Estate block looming over the horizon. Sixteen year old Rose never fell into anyone's arms and expected them to catch her.  
  
Nineteen year old rose is here, sat on the edge of a bombsite, watching the world melt into the sun.  
  
The Doctor's arms slide around her waist and press low against her belly where the butterflies blossom.  
  
"Are we sad, Rose Tyler?" She can hear the pout there, curling around the words.  
  
"I'm something - dunno. Nostalgic maybe? That down there - that's what a trillion lifetimes? And they're just poofing away into nothing." She leans back into The Doctor, pressing up against her front, long dark curls tangling with the blonde.  
  
The Doctor props her chin on the crown of Rose's head and starts humming, the song low under her breath.  
  
"Is that Britney Spears?" She smiles with her teeth, can't help it.  
  
The Doctor sways them both to the melody; "ancient classic."  
  
Rose laughs and drifts on the sound, the feel of a body holding her up and moving with her, catching her and running alongside.  
  
"Doctor? can you tell me about something - I dunno. Something that makes you catch your breath just to think about. Something happy."  
  
A lot of her memories run together these days. Timelines and foreign life and waking up a thousand worlds away from her tangled bedsheets, grey from overwashing. She'd like to remember something wonderful; it doesn't have to be hers.  
  
The Doctor makes a tutting sound and slides round to Rose's front. Her sharp, odd features filling up the space between destruction and Rose herself. "Just imagine a pair of feet, in cheap primark plimsoles tip-toeing onto the Tardis with no intention of pressing back into the ground. A girl with big eyes that ache to see whatever the universe has to offer. That's what makes me catch my breath."  
  
Lauren always wanted to see the world burn because it owed her that much. Rose just wants to see it - all of it; destruction and all. She leans forward, just slightly, her weight balanced on the tips of her toes and brushes her lips against The Doctor's.  
  
She pulls back before there's a space to breathe and tangles their fingers together.  
  
"I've seen the end of the world, now." she whispers, pressing her face into the doctor's neck. "Show me the start of one."  
  
The doctor squeezes Rose's hand and spins her around. "As you wish."


End file.
